


A Fine Prize 戰利品

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL哈, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rape, Spanking, Voyeurism, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 伏哈, 德哈, 盧哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「多麼好的獎品。」伏地魔輕聲道，聲音只大得足以哈利聽見，哈利的沉默顯然令他愉悅多於憤怒。他解開了長袍前面，讓哈利匆匆一瞥那蒼白的肌膚。「我會享受弄壞你。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Prize 戰利品

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fine Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027587) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



> 授權：

　　哈利驚恐地盯著聚集的食死徒，不知道伏地魔確切打算。顯然他需要觀眾見證他如何贏了這場仗，但還是不太清楚他計劃對他的戰利品——活下來的男孩做些什麼。可能性太多，一個比一個可怕，哈利等待之時不禁複習了每一樣。被人捆綁著塞住嘴放在高台上讓他只能萌生可怕的念頭。

　　終於似乎所有食死徒都抵達了，伏地魔踏上高台，瘦削蒼白的手滑過哈利肩膀令他渾身顫抖。食死徒首次沒戴面具，哈利可以看見頭幾排臉孔。很多他都認得出來，尤其是站在父親身旁的德拉科•馬爾福。

　　「我忠實的追隨者，」伏地魔對眾人嘶聲道，「今天是最輝煌的日子。」

　　他等了片刻讓食死徒興奮地交頭接耳，他無唇的臉上浮現冰冷的笑容。「今天我們慶祝戰勝了英國魔法部那些阻撓我們建立巫師世界新秩序的白痴。」他在喧鬧的歡呼聲中續道。「今天我們慶祝戰勝了鳯凰會僅餘的成員。今天我們慶祝戰勝了哈利•波特。」

　　食死徒熱烈歡呼令哈利畏縮，聽見下流的幾聲嘲笑與口哨幾乎令他想吐。他不肯定伏地魔打算對他做什麼，但他衷心希望黑魔王不會聽從那些建議。他不覺得他會活下來，儘管那可能才是問題所在。

　　「對，對，相當令人興奮。」伏地魔說著發出高亢冰冷的笑聲令一陣反感的戰慄爬上哈利背脊。「我相信是時候來場演出了。」

　　伏地魔魔杖一揮，哈利身上的衣服突然消失，冰冷發抖。令哈利沮喪的是繩子和口塞留了下來，他無法蜷縮起來遮蓋自己。他感覺嚴重暴露，面對食死徒殘忍的譏笑與指指點點更是如此。

　　一秒之後濕漉漉的東西碰上他的臀部，滴落他的狹縫。寒意令他縮開，勉力轉身看向身後。他恐怖地看見伏地魔正站在他身後，魔杖指著哈利的臀部，臉上是專注得可怕的表情。哈利恍然大悟，伏地魔的確打算採納一些食死徒令人不安的建議。他扭動，竭盡全力逃跑，深知毫無希望。伏地魔沒有可能讓哈利逃脫自知即將面臨的極度屈辱與折磨。

　　「掙扎毫無意義。」伏地魔說，看著哈利，臉帶殘酷的輕蔑。「你無法逃脫我和我忠實的食死徒，無論你做什麼。不過如果你想你可以繼續掙扎，那只會令我要了你作為我的獎賞時更加甜美。你的尖叫亦如是。」

　　食死徒笑不可抑，哈利重重合上雙眼，努力不要哭。不出片刻他的眼皮就被魔法撬開，強迫他看著那些沒戴面具的臉上飢渴期待的表情。令他驚訝的是，口塞及時消失令哈利在那冷冰冰的雙手抓住他臀瓣時尖叫出聲。

　　「停手！不要這樣做！」哈利大喊，他的說話卻只引來更多笑聲，他只能咬緊著牙。

　　瘦削如骨的指尖繼續分得他更開，撫過他穴口抹去濕濡。哈利感覺到自己絞緊，嘗試阻止他知道即將迎來的入侵。這為他掙得臂瓣上迅速一拍，令他再次尖叫出聲。那聲音似乎取悅了伏地魔，於是下一次拍打時哈利咬緊牙關，決心即使淚水刺痛眼睛也不發出任何聲音。

　　「多好的獎品。」伏地魔輕聲道，聲音小得只有哈利能聽見，哈利的沉默顯然令他愉悅多於憤怒。他解開長袍前面，讓哈利匆匆一瞥那蒼白的肌膚。「我會享受弄壞你。」

　　說完，他猛推進去。

　　哈利整個人突然火燒似的痛，他開始哭叫。他無法思考，他無法呼吸。他感覺伏地魔在他身後進出像是遙遠的事，發生在別人身上的事。他眼前開始發黑。

　　粗暴、刺痛的一掌打在他已經通紅的臀瓣，帶他回到現實，他喘著氣，在空中瘋狂扭動。「好男孩。」伏地魔道，他下身劇烈的推進沒有一刻猶豫。「我們不能讓你暈過去對不？」

　　哈利雙手握成拳頭，努力不去想臀部幾乎難以忍受的痛楚以及黑魔王殘酷的說話。淚水從他臉上滑落，他發現他已無法抑止，被痛楚與屈辱與憤怒打垮。他知道伏地魔是個可怕的人，但這件事超出哈利想像中他需要忍受的一切。然而他能夠做的只是忍受。

　　肌膚碰撞肌膚那濕潤、吧嗒吧嗒的響聲瀰漫整個房間。食死徒幾乎安靜觀賞，目不轉睛觀看演出，幾乎令哈利雞皮疙瘩。讓他覺得自己只是一件被人操的玩意，而他此刻的確是。

　　伏地魔的推進變得斷斷續續，哈利聽見愉悅的說話與蛇佬腔嘶嘶道出的勝利。片刻之後哈利的後穴有一陣熱流，黑魔王射了，插多了幾次後就拔了出來，繫好長袍，仿佛什麼也沒有發生。

　　哈利只能跪在那裡，感覺到精液從他後穴滴落，所有人都看得見。屈辱比起之前更猛烈地灼燒過全身，他希望這能完了。他不認為他能承受更多。

　　「我希望你和我一樣享受。」伏地魔道，哈利不肯定黑魔王是對誰說，他抑或食死徒。許多食死徒輕笑，踴躍點頭，想到這些人能從他被人凌辱中得到愉悅就令哈利作嘔。「很好。我想現在是時候獎勵你們當中某些人忠於我們大業了。盧修斯，念著你取下魔法部的功勞，我會讓你先上。」

　　「謝謝你，我的主人。」盧修斯從前排位置道，得到獎勵他的嘴角彎成殘酷的笑意。他踏上高台，伏地魔回到他幾步之外的王座。

　　當盧修斯一隻手掃過後背時哈利縮開。那隻手比起伏地魔溫暖，但觸碰同樣令人不悅。瑟縮令他獲得臉上一記耳光，打得他眼冒金星微微一晃，身上的魔法束縛是唯一讓他直立的東西。

　　「如果我是你我會維持不動。」盧修斯厲聲道，走到哈利身後鬆開長袍前擺。「不想……弄傷你。」

　　哈利來不及回應盧修斯就推了進去，除了殘餘的魔法潤滑劑與伏地魔的精液外別無準備就滑了進去。哈利即時感覺到灼燒似的摩擦，他竭力壓制收縮的衝動，害怕只會更痛。他痛苦的低聲呻吟似乎取悅了那個男人。

　　盧修斯比起伏地魔操他時更加殘暴，逼得哈利在石地上穩住自己以免掉下高台落入一群等待的食死徒中。那不是哈利希望的命運，即使這意味被盧修斯繼續毫不溫柔攫取。

　　「我的主人，我的兒子可以加入我嗎？」盧修斯幾分鐘後問道，甚至沒有停下抽插。

　　伏地魔點點頭，很快德拉科也踏上高台，他對著哈利咧嘴一笑，解開長袍，哈利盡量不要恐慌，不知道自己怎能同時接納他們兩個。他的問題迅速得到解答，德拉科繞到前面，將他的分身拖過哈利的嘴唇，才塞進他嘴中。

　　強烈的麝香味道突如其來難以忍受，感覺被入侵，無法發出任何聲音。哈利很想咬下去，想要別人也受受他被迫承受的痛楚與屈辱，但他知道這只會令他的處境更加淒慘。

　　德拉科的推進沒他父親那麼劇烈，但插入得一樣深，每次那金髮傢伙的分身撞上喉頭都令哈利嗆著。更多眼淚不由自主從眼角流出，哈利害怕會被撕裂。被人前後使用身不由己實在太可怕了。

　　「你將會是黑暗一方優秀的小娼妓。」盧修斯在哈利耳邊呢喃。「從現在開始我們會很享受經常使用你。」

　　最糟糕的部份，甚至遠超痛楚與屈辱，是他知道盧修斯的話是真的。從伏地魔贏了這場仗那刻起，哈利就知道他的人生完蛋了。他以為他會被殺，或許太過樂觀了，但他知道現在這是他的新生活了。無法逃離。

　　哈利感覺到盧修斯射出來那刻，再次填滿他，直至精液甚至從盧修斯分身周圍滴出。德拉科一秒後射了，哈利努力不要被嗆著無暇分心注意別的，但他仍然聽見觀眾的笑聲與歡呼。

　　「幹得好。」伏地魔道，聽上去很高興，盧修斯與德拉科移開，繫上長袍，鞠躬表達感激。哈利不得不忍住嘔吐的慾望。這大概只會引來更多這種痛苦的折磨。但至少眼下結束了。

　　「不用擔心，我們的慶祝活動還未結束。」伏地魔對那些仍然興奮地喋喋不休歡聲笑語的食死徒道，哈利感覺到他的血液突然變冷。「我想我會歡迎任何有意分享這件戰利品的人。」

**Author's Note:**

> 黑魔王勝利後哈利的淒慘下場，純粹滿足我個人惡趣味XD


End file.
